totalna_porazkafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Trzyma ją słup
Trzyma ją słup (ang. Stuck to a Pole) to piąta piosenka zaśpiewana w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie. Zaśpiewana została w Mróz w Yukonie, nie mogło być lepiej!, przez Bridgette i Drużynę Amazonek jako chórek. Bridgette śpiewa piosenkę o swojej nienawiści do Alejandro po tym, jak ją zdradził i zostawił przyklejoną do słupa, jak również jej żalu za zdradę swojego chłopaka. Tekst piosenki |-| Tekst polski = Bridgette: W mym sercu pękł strun, jak chory jest. Courtney, Gwen i Heather: O jest! Bridgette: Tak mocno bije aż rozrywa mi pierś. Courtney, Gwen i Heather: O pierś! Bridgette: W nim chciałam zmieścić facetów dwóch. Courtney, Gwen i Heather: O dwóch! Bridgette: Na końcu mnie uwięził słup!!! Courtney, Gwen i Heather: Tak to jest, mówi się, unik zrób. Pech, trzyma ją słup! Bridgette: Wszystko co mówił mi kochałam tak! Courtney, Gwen i Heather: O tak! Bridgette: Zamknęłam oczy, on na sanie wsiadł. Courtney, Gwen i Heather: O wsiadł! Bridgette: Nie ma go a ja tu muszę tkwić. Courtney, Gwen i Heather: O tkwić! Bridgette: Czy ktoś ciepłą wodą twarz obleje mi? Courtney, Gwen i Heather: Tak to jest, mówi się, unik zrób. Pech, trzyma ją słup! Courtney, Gwen, Heather i Sierra: Teraz trzyma ją słup. |-| Tekst angielski = Bridgette: The strings of my heart are a tangled mess! Courtney, Gwen i Heather: Oooh, mess! Bridgette: It's beating so hard, it's jumping outta my chest! Courtney, Gwen i Heather: Oooh, chest! Bridgette: I tried to fit two men in my soul! Courtney, Gwen i Heather: Oooh, soul! Bridgette: I ended up stuck to a pole! Courtney, Gwen i Heather: She got stuck! Should've ducked! Worst of luck! Stuck, stuck to a pole! Bridgette: I fell for every little thing that he said! Courtney, Gwen i Heather: Oooh, said! Bridgette: And when I closed my eyes, he jumped on a sled! Courtney, Gwen i Heather: Oooh, sled! Bridgette: He's moved on, I'm still stuck in this place! Courtney, Gwen i Heather: Oooh, place! Bridgette: Would someone pour warm water down my face?! Courtney, Gwen i Heather: She got stuck! Should've ducked! Worst of luck! Stuck, stuck to a pole! Courtney, Gwen, Heather i Sierra: Stuck, stuck, stuck to a pole! Ciekawostki Ogólne *Jest to jedyna piosenka w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie, która pokazuje napisy do niej. Ma to ułatwić zrozumienie, gdyż słowa są niewyraźne, ponieważ język Bridgette jest przyklejony do słupa. *Jest to pierwsza piosenka, która nie wymaga śpiewania całej obsady, ponieważ tylko Drużyna Amazonek i Bridgette śpiewały co jest sprzeczne z zasadą "wszyscy uczestnicy muszą śpiewać bo inaczej wylecą z programu" stworzoną przez Chrisa w pierwszym odcinku sezonu. **Nawet wtedy Cody nie śpiewał, ale nie został wyeliminowany. *To pierwsza piosenka, która nie zawiera żadnego dialogu. Ciągłości *To pierwsza piosenka z głównym śpiewakiem. *Jest to pierwsza piosenka, którą śpiewają tylko dziewczyny. *Pod koniec piosenki Heather, Gwen i Courtney tańczą tak samo, jak w Na miłość czas. *To pierwsza z dwóch piosenek, w których Bridgette śpiewa o swoich uczuciach. Drugą jest Tak przykro. *Jest to pierwsza piosenka śpiewana o innej osobie. **Jest to druga piosenka śpiewana z pogardą dla innego uczestnika. Pozostałe to: Kocham Paryż, Siostrzyczki, Kradnie chłopców i Jej imię to nie Blaineley. Odniesienia *Taniec Heather, Gwen i Courtney pod koniec piosenki jest nawiązaniem do filmu Klub winowajców z lat 80. Błędy *W pewnym momencie piosenki, kucyk Heather jest dłuższy niż zwykle. Galeria Ogólne = Trzyma_ją_słup_(01).png|Bridgette rozpoczyna piosenkę. Trzyma_ją_słup_(02).png|"W mym sercu pękł strun, jak chory jest." Trzyma_ją_słup_(03).png|"O jest!" Trzyma_ją_słup_(04).png|"Tak mocno bije aż rozrywa mi pierś." Trzyma_ją_słup_(05).png|"O pierś!" Trzyma_ją_słup_(06).png|"W nim chciałam zmieścić facetów dwóch." Trzyma_ją_słup_(07).png|"O dwóch!" Trzyma_ją_słup_(08).png|"Na końcu mnie uwięził słup!!!" Trzyma_ją_słup_(09).png|"Tak to jest, mówi się, unik zrób. Pech, trzyma ją słup!" Trzyma_ją_słup_(10).png|"Wszystko co mówił mi kochałam tak!" Trzyma_ją_słup_(11).png|"O tak!" Trzyma_ją_słup_(12).png|"Zamknęłam oczy, on na sanie wsiadł." Trzyma_ją_słup_(13).png|"O wsiadł!" Trzyma_ją_słup_(14).png|"Nie ma go a ja tu muszę tkwić." Trzyma_ją_słup_(15).png|"O tkwić!" Trzyma_ją_słup_(16).png|"Czy ktoś ciepłą wodą twarz obleje mi?" Trzyma_ją_słup_(17).png|"Tak to jest, mówi się, unik zrób." Trzyma_ją_słup_(18).png|"Pech, trzyma ją słup!" Trzyma_ją_słup_(19).png|"Teraz trzyma ją słup." |-| Błędy = Trzyma_ją_słup_(13).png|Kucyk Heather jest dłuższy niż zwykle. Zobacz także Kategoria:Piosenki